


Freunde

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Szene am Ende der Folge von "Die chinesische Prinzessin", der Moment als Silke hereinkommt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freunde

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Neue Freunde finden

Freunde

 

Ich sitze einfach nur da.   
Es ist meine Entscheidung, hier zu sitzen und es tut gut.   
Es waren nur einige Tage gewesen, aber es war eine unendliche Zeit, in der ich nicht entscheiden durfte, wohin mich meine Schritte lenken würden. 

Ich war ausgeliefert. 

So vieles sprach gegen mich. 

Sogar ich selbst habe mir misstraut. 

Das Gedächtnis ist eine wankelmütige Braut. Es täuscht, verheimlicht oder vergisst die Erinnerung an das, was die Wahrheit ist. 

Die Ungewissheit hat mich verzweifeln lassen… Gedanken, die einen Teufelstanz aufführen, wie Derwische immer nur im Kreis. 

Ich reiße mich zusammen, merke, wie es schon wieder zu beginnen droht. 

Leere füllt mich aus, wie ein Schwamm, der das Denken festhält.   
Die vertrauten Geräusche um mich herum fangen mich auf. Schritte in einiger Entfernung, Wortfetzen, ein Lachen von Mitarbeitern, für die alles wieder in Ordnung ist. 

Ich sollte nach Hause gehen. 

Schlafen? 

Nein, ich will nicht schlafen. Ich will es genießen, wieder hier zu sein. Frei zu sein und unschuldig zu sein. 

Ich habe sie nicht getötet und zuerst war ich mir darüber sicher. 

Dann kamen Zweifel. Heimlich, wie Diebe schlichen sie sich in meine Seele und stahlen… 

Was? Etwas fehlt, aber ich weiß nicht, was es ist. 

Ich bin nicht mehr ich. 

Ich spüre den Stuhl unter mir, bequem und vertraut. Sicher.   
Der Raum um mich herum schützt mich. 

Aber ich bin allein. Hier drinnen ist kein Geräusch. 

Etwas fehlt und ich weiß, was es ist, als sie die Tür aufschiebt. 

Ihre Schritte sind energisch, schnell. Dann zögert sie. Hat sie mich gesehen?

Ihre Stimme klingt leise, überrascht, aber auch erfreut, als sie mich anspricht. 

„Chef? Sie sind ja wieder da?“

Es tut gut, ihre Stimme zu hören. Sie bleibt stehen und ich spüre ihren Blick auf mir.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Soviel Sorge in so wenigen Worten. Mitgefühl, ehrlich empfunden. Es löst etwas in mir und die Starre fällt von mir ab. Langsam drehe ich mich mit dem Sessel zu ihr um. 

„Nein.“ Es stimmt. Es ist nichts alles in Ordnung und ich habe keinen Grund, es nicht vor ihr zuzugeben. Gerade vor ihr, kann ich ehrlich sein… kann ich ich selbst sein. „Aber es ist alles vorbei.“

Sie kommt langsam auf mich zu und in ihren Augen sehe ich, dass sie versteht. Sie ist mehr für mich, als eine Assistentin, mehr als eine Kollegin. 

Sind wir… Freunde? 

Ich habe sie nie als eine Freundin gesehen und doch war sie das Zünglein an der Waage.  
Sie hat den entscheidenden Fakt gefunden, der meine Unschuld bewies und ohne den mich erstickenden Druck der drohenden Verurteilung, fiel auch die Barriere in sich zusammen, die meine Erinnerungen gefangen gehalten hatte. Ich erinnerte mich wieder. 

Es war wie das Auftauchen aus dunklem, eiskaltem Wasser. 

Ich hatte die Erleichterung in ihren Gesichtern gesehen. In den Gesichtern der Menschen, die ich schon seit so vielen Jahren kenne. Sie waren Kollegen für mich, Angestellte, Mitarbeiter, Nachbarn… 

Ich hatte sie nie als das wahrgenommen, was sie wirklich waren. 

Freunde. 

Es war ein seltsames Wort für mich. Ich, der immer über allem stand und nun plötzlich ganz unten war.   
Gerade dann waren sie für mich da gewesen. 

Sie hatten an mich geglaubt. Waren bei mir gewesen, hatten ihre eigenen Karrieren riskiert. Für mich. 

Was hatte geschehen müssen, um ich erkennen zu lassen, dass ich in Ihnen Freunde gefunden habe? 

Das geht mir durch den Sinn, als ich sie anschaue. 

Sie versucht zu schmunzeln, aber es ist ein hilfloses Lächeln, welches die Tränen verbergen soll.   
„Sind Sie schon lange da?“

Ich stehe auf. Es ist gut, wie es ist. „Ja… ja.“  
Der Raum um mich herum ist nicht mehr leer. Da sind Freunde, die mich umgeben und es ist egal, ob sie jetzt gerade hier sind, oder nicht. 

„Und ich denke, es ist Zeit für mich ein bisschen zu schlafen.“ Ich bin wirklich müde. 

Ich gehe zu ihr, bleibe vor ihr stehen. Sie schaut zu mir auf, so viel Wärme und Freundschaft liegen in ihrem Blick. 

„Sie kommen alleine zurecht?“

„Natürlich.“ 

Sie lächelt, ein wenig verlegen, ein wenig stolz, und ich weiß, dass sie wirklich alleine zurecht kommen wird. Sie braucht mich nicht. Der Gedanke versetzt mir einen Stich und ich muss ihrem Blick ausweichen.   
„Das war keine Frage.“

Meine Worte verletzen sie, ich sehe es an ihrer Haltung, ihren Schultern, die sich zur Seite drehen, als wolle sie die Aussage an sich vorbeiziehen lassen. Ich will ihr nicht wehtun, das hat sie nicht verdient. 

„Danke.“ Ich meine es ernst und spüre, dass die Worte aus meinem Herzen kommen. Merkt sie es auch?   
Sie schluckt, weicht mir kurz aus um mich dann wieder mit ihren ausdrucksstarken Augen anzusehen. Sie ist so viel größer als Alberich. Jetzt, in diesem Moment wäre es falsch, sie so zu nennen. 

Erschöpfung greift nach mir und ich wende mich ab, bevor sie sieht, wie sehr das alles an mir gezerrt hat und noch immer von mir zehrt. 

„Danke… Frau Haller.“


End file.
